A Collection of Oneshots
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: A series of unrelated Kurama and Botan oneshots.
1. Making Life Hell

**A Collection of Oneshots**

_By: Wendy McCalister_

**Summary: **A series of unrelated Kurama and Botan oneshots.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Making Life Hell**

It was endless sexual frustration on both their parts but eternal silence and continuous rejection. They just preferred not to date other people, preferred not to date each other. So it was this game of making each other's lives hell. And it had started long ago that Kurama couldn't even remember when they weren't ruining each other's lives.

And now was one of those times.

His fingers trailed Botan's body, pressing on the soft skin. His eyes were mischievous, a dark intensity burning in their depths as his lips found hers in a fiery kiss. His lips moved down until they found the hollow just at the bottom of her neck. He licked her there, moving until his mouth found the solidness of her collarbone.

Her tongue poked out of her mouth to lick at his neck, and she smiled at the noise he made. The hands that gripped her hips tightened their grip, as if warning her not to seduce him. She giggled and pushed him off of her gently. He was about to protest when she pushed him to the bed.

"Botan—"

"Don't talk," she said seductively. He growled under his breath, his eyes trailing down her creamy neck, making her shiver and feel almost naked. She grinned seductively and she slowly unzipped the locks of her strapless dress. He licked his lips as he saw her completely removed her upper clothing, in place was a black lacey bra. He was busy eyeing the full lump of breasts being supported by the delicate black lacey bra that he didn't notice that Botan was already on top of him.

He only noticed it when she brushed her breasts against his chest. She chuckled and lowered her body even more, feeling the light bulge between her legs. He smirked and she found herself once again being kissed by him full on the lips. She felt his tongue probe gently her lips, seeking entry. When she gave way, Botan found herself completely drugged as Kurama deepened the kiss even further. His tongue roaming and tasting every corner of her mouth.

Her hands trailed down his body, from his neck to his chest and finally, to his waist. He groaned between their kiss and arched his back. He wanted her to go lower.

She smirked against his lips and broke off the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva. She giggled when he pouted. He watched as her hand slid into her panties. She slid a finger deep between her lips, rubbing her pussy, getting it wet. She slid out her finger and held it out for him to suck. As his mouth came close, she withdrew it and sucked it herself. He groaned in frustration.

Once again, she stroked her pussy. This time she pressed just the tip of her finger against his lips, giving him the very slightest scent of her. He opened his mouth to suck, but she withdrew it and sucked it herself. Again, he groaned in frustration.

"Botan," he said between pants. "You're driving me nuts."

She was making his life hell.

She giggled and whispered seductively, "I'm not done with you yet, Kurama."

And he knew she wasn't.

**Well, that's it for chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please leave a review! I'd really appreciate it if you do! **


	2. Call Me

**A Collection of Oneshots**

_By: Wendy McCalister  
_

**Summary: **A series of unrelated Kurama and Botan oneshots.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Call Me**

It was about midnight and Kurama was lying on his bed, only wearing blue pants. He rolled over onto his side to check the time on the clock on his bedside table, and looked at, not the clock, but the phone right next to it.

Kurama picked up the phone and quickly dialed Botan's number, _praying _she'd pick up.

Riiiiiing.

Riiiiiing.

Riiiiiing.

"Come on, pick up!" he hissed, "It's not that late!"

Rii- "Hello?" Botan didn't sound like she'd been woken up. "Hi," he said.

"Kurama? Hi, wait, it's after midnight, what are you doing up?" she asked. He chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing."

He heard Botan laughed very lightly, and that made him smile.

"I can't sleep," he heard her say. He sighed. "I haven't been able to sleep either," he said, rolling onto his back. "Botan?"

"Yes?"

"If I were with you right now, what would we be doing?" Kurama heard Botan pause and probably blush as she thought about the answer.

"Well, what time is it?" Botan asked, mock suggestion in her voice. He grinned to himself, stretching.

"Are you in bed now?" he asked quietly.

"Yes…" she replied, confused.

"Lie down, and listen carefully to everything I tell you," he ordered.

"What?"

"Just do it," he said calmly, a smirk teasing his lips.

Botan obeyed, lying down on her bed, wearing her pajamas. "Are you ready?" she heard him ask. She frowned. "Yes, but Kurama, what are you—"

"Imagine," he spoke in a low, quiet voice, making Botan shiver. "Imagine that I'm lying next to you right now, like always."

Botan had no idea what was going on but decided to play along; the image was pretty easy to picture, after all.

"You can tell I want you, and I know you want me too."

She blushed furiously as it suddenly dawned on her what Kurama was doing. She thought about telling him to stop, but curiosity got the better of her and she continued to listen.

"I'm kissing you now, Botan, kissing you so hard and you taste so good," he said, panting slightly.

Botan could recall exactly what that felt like and gripped the phone tighter, still blushing.

"Now I'm kissing your neck, _slowly_…"

"Ahh…" Botan moaned and bit down on a finger on her hand, her body shifting uncomfortably.

"You like it. You want me, don't you?" Kurama's own voice became breathy; he could tell she was turned on. "Y-Yes, keep going…" The lust in Botan's voice made him smirk and he felt the heat between his legs pulse.

"I'm kissing all the way down your body, sucking your neck, biting your nipples. I'm moving down further and further… Tell me what you want…"

Botan had closed her eyes, lost in Kurama's words and sensations, and spread her legs, forgetting that she actually had to ask for it. She moaned, her grip on the phone so tight her hand was starting to hurt.

"B-Botan, what do you want?" Kurama asked. His free hand had found its way between his legs and he teased himself through his pants a little before unzipping them and stroking himself, up and down.

"I want," hearing Kurama say her name like that had given her another welcome wave of pleasure, and she couldn't help it and slid three fingers deep into her pussy. "I want you to… I want you in me! Please, Kurama! I need…!" she cried out.

"I'm… Ah…. Thrusting into you, slow—"

"No, no! Harder! Faster!" Botan quickly bit own on her lower lips to stop herself from crying out. Oh God…

"H-Hard… I'm fucking you hard… Into the mattress… Botan, you're so TIGHT!" he groaned, his hips were thrusting up into his hand and his grip on the phone was practically painful.

"K-Kurama, I'm so close! Ahn… Ah… AH!"

"I'm pounding you so hard… It's so good…So GOOD… I'm-!"

Kurama heard her cry out as she came, and the sound was enough to send him over the edge too. Both lay in their respective beds, hands falling limply to their sides, breathing deeply, eyes closed. "Kurama?" Botan spoke first.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she said lovingly.

He smiled. "I love you too.'"

Kurama never thought phone sex could be so amazing.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this! Especially you, Kitty since this oneshot was for you. (It's not weird, is it?) I hope you like it. Anyways, please leave a review! Until then, adieu~**


	3. Did You Love Me?

**A Collection of Oneshots**

_By: Wendy McCalister_

**Summary: **A series of unrelated Kurama and Botan oneshots.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Did You Love Me?**

It was like this every night. Out of the blue, he would come, without so much as a warning or pattern. He simply came as he pleased, took what he pleased and left as he pleased. No questions, no reasons, no answers. He simply just did it.

"Stop it…" Botan said between sobs as Kurama ravished her unwilling body. He looked at her and took a moment to consider it. Then he smirked.

He bit down on her neck, making her gasp out. Blood trickled down her neck but was licked away by his tongue.

Botan at that moment could have slapped even herself. Who was she to think he'd actually stop this time. Absolutely nothing made this time anymore different than all the other times.

"Botan, Botan, Botan. And here I thought you were smart enough to know by now. I don't need to stop ravishing what so rightfully belongs to me. You are mine and I can do anything to you as I please," he said unremorsefully as he emphasized his point by squeezing her hips.

"I'm nobody's property you bastard!" she spat venomously.

That only fueled Kurama's lust more.

He stroked a hand teasingly between her thighs involuntarily, making her clench her legs together tighter. He smirked as he, with little to no difficulty, parted her thighs apart once more.

"No holding out on me," Kurama said with a mocked loving tone. He knew it. He knew she loved him and she still did. She glared at him.

And she knew he didn't love her.

"I hate you," Botan spat as she craned her neck to the side to avoid a kiss from him. He only smirked as he forced her face back towards him.

"I love you all the more," he said with that same mocking tone before he connected their lips. She fought against him only to exceed in igniting his animalistic desires to dominate her, turning the light kiss to a full blown lip lock.

His hand slid up her skirt and he ran a finger across her clitoris which unwillingly made her shiver.

"Kurama, I really hate you…" she said between pants. He just smirked as he ripped her clothes completely off and left it abandoned by the side of the bed on the floor.

He took a moment to appreciate his prize as he stared hungrily at her chest which she tried to cover.

Kurama forced her arms over her head, pinning them down by the wrist as he devoured the nipple of one mound. Botan cried out at the sensation she felt. She knew it was wrong to enjoy it but she couldn't help it. True, she denied it at first but lately she's grown to anticipate it and she knew that he had become well aware of that.

He looked into her eyes and saw pure lust in them. He smirked triumphantly as he kissed her and surprisingly she eagerly returned the gesture.

He parted her legs. Botan was too far gone to object to anything. She laid there, lips parted, slightly gasping. Kurama not seeing the need to prepare her any further, slid his cock easily inside her pussy. She moaned out as she found that despite the many sessions they have had, she still hadn't stretched enough to accommodate his monstrous size cock.

"Ahh… No… Stop… I…" She screamed out as he began trusting in a rushed pace deep inside her. She pushed against his chest, refusing to give in completely to him. He grunted in response and threw a leg over his shoulder, giving him easier access and pounded away.

Her breasts bounced up and down with each powerful thrust he made. He threw his head back, mouth opened as he moaned in pleasure, letting Botan's name slipped from his lips.

"Ahh… Ahn… Kurama!" she screamed as she reached her limit. He looked down and into her fogged eyes and smirked. He gave a few more powerful thrust. She wrenched her eyes closed as her body bounced with each thrust.

"No… Ahh…" she moaned as she felt Kurama's hot seed flooded her insides. Both of them shook from the outcome of their orgasms. He gently slid out of her and smirked at her before putting on his pants.

He began to walk towards the door but was stopped mid-step when Botan's voice reached his ears.

"Can I ask you one thing before you leave?"

He nodded his head but didn't turn around.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes before asking, "Did you love me?" She wasn't sure if he did. No. She was pretty sure that he didn't but she couldn't help but ask him. She stared at his back longingly, hoping against hope that he would return her feelings…

He walked towards the door and reached for the doorknob. He turned his head to look at her before opening the door and stepping out of the room.

Too cruel, Kurama.

She smiled bitterly. "I should've known…" she said in a low voice as tears cascaded down her cheeks uncontrollably.

She heard the door slammed.

* * *

A tear rolled down Kurama's cheek.

"Of course I did," he said.

"I always did and always will love you, Botan."

He slid his hands into his pocket and pulled out a blood tablet and swallowed it.

It was a shame she could never know.

No one could love a _vampire_.


	4. A Passionate Jealousy

**A Collection of Oneshots**

_By: Wendy McCalister_

**Summary: **A series of unrelated oneshots.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A Passionate Jealousy**

Kurama stared lazily at the wall. He was so bored.

Yusuke and Kuwabara went to the arcade. They had asked him to come along but he, being the polite person he was, politely declined. And Hiei… well, he didn't really know where he went. His guess was the park because lately it's been Hiei's favorite place.

Or probably making out with Mukuro at her place.

He chuckled at the thought. He stopped chuckling when a thought occurred him.

Maybe he should go to Botan's place. Yeah he should do that. He walked to her house and was about to knock when he heard her…

"Natsume, go faster! Faster! Faster! Harder! Harder! Come on! You're not into it as I am!"

He heard Natsume gasped. "Botan, I think we should take a rest. My fingers are getting tired."

"No, I don't want you to stop until you score! Keep doing it! Come on, keep those fingers moving!"

Kurama's jaw felled and his emerald eyes widened in shock. What the fuck! How dare she do this to him? He loved her and he sacrificed for her and next thing he knew she was with Natsume.

He ran back to his house. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Fine. If it was pleasure she want, then he would give it to her, even if she didn't want it.

* * *

"Bye, Natsume! Come tomorrow so we can play again!" Boy. Natsume got tired easily.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

_Huh? Maybe Natsume forgot something_, she thought as she opened the door. "What is—" she cut herself off when she realized the person in front of her wasn't Natsume.

It was Kurama.

"Oh it's you, Kurama. Come in," she said, stepping aside and he stepped inside.

Why did she feel like it wasn't such a good idea to let him come in? He didn't look alright, he had this angry look on his face and his eyes were so cold that it scared her when she looked into them.

"So… Kurama… um… what brings you here?"

He just stared at her before walking towards her slowly. She took a few steps back, trying to distance herself from him. "Um… is there something wrong?" she asked nervously.

Her eyes widened when she felt her back press against the wall. She froze when his hand went to grab hers before trailing up her arm. Goosebumps followed his touch until he landed on her soft shoulder, thumb moving to play with her collarbone. She swallowed, her eyes looking into his until finally, his orbs flicked up to meet hers. And in one quick motion he had twisted their bodies, throwing her down on the couch and moving on top before she had even bounced back up.

His lips found hers in a fiery kiss, stifling her protest. Her fists beat against his back, shoulders and head, shoved as his chest to get him to let go but he would not. Seeming to give up her fight to resist him, her mouth parted and allowed his tongue entrance.

He allowed his hands to wander. Taking in the dip of her back as she pressed her hips against him, his hands slid to the front feeling her small waist before moving up to cup and pinch her nipples.

He smirked as he elicited moans and gasps from her. She was his.

Swooping her up bodily, shredding whatever clothes from her body that he could as he walked to her bedroom, his hands busy upon her body, his mouth invading hers. By the time he had laid her on the bed, her legs were already wrapped around his waist, his long thick fingers pushed within her hot core. He pumped his fingers roughly back and forth.

He broke off the kiss, his mouth trailing down her body. His mouth descended upon her clitoris as he licked her full from her anus and up, pausing just enough to suck hard on the hard nub. Her moans and sighs building in intensity.

She loved everything he did to her. How he roughly shoved his fingers back and forth, how he licked from her anus to her clit and sucked upon it, even how he inserted a lone digit into her ass as he fucked her with his fingers and tongue. No one had ever done that to her before. She moaned loudly and gripped his hair within her hands, mashing his face harder into her vagina. She tilted her hips and rocked back and forth, showing him boldly how she liked it done.

She wanted it, she wanted his electricity through the burning ache, she wanted him.

"Ahh…Ahn!" Botan cried out as she came. He licked the drops and savored the sweet taste. He raised himself up until he was towering above her. He grinned seductively at her and licked her natural juice off his fingers, making her shiver.

He yanked his pants down then his boxers. He pressed the head down to her entrance. She grinned at him and whispered seductively into his ear, "Fuck me." She flicked it with her tongue. With a shove, he buried half his cock within her tight pussy. Feeling her opening stretch and squeeze at his cock, her inner walls slick and hot with yearning, her cry of pleasure music to her ears. He withdrew slightly and plunged hard forward, rocking her body and impaling her upon his manhood. Her nails digging into his back, her legs spread and raised about his hips and waist.

He groaned and shoved his cock back within her wet pussy, pounding away as he clenched his teeth and eyes shut. Oh God… He could never get enough of this if he did it every night.

He listened to her moans and groans, felt her walls give way to his demanding cock as he shoved forth. With every thrust if his hips he sank deeply within her, jerking her body, making her breasts bounce and sway with his force.

He grabbed a leg and pulled it over his shoulder. She moaned loudly as his cock bottomed out within her with each inward stroke. He growled in ecstasy. The bed springs creaking and groaning.

Grabbing her other leg, he pushed it up to rest on his other shoulder before driving himself bodily upon her, grinding their bodies together. His grip upon her legs let go, but she willingly kept them upon her shoulders, opting to allow him his invasive, demanding, oh so good plunges within her.

His cock stretching her entrance as well as her depth, fucking her hard, hitting that special place deep within her and setting off sparks of electricity within her abdomen. She dug her nails into his shoulders and attempted to pull him closer to her.

He growled out with each trust of his cock, shoving her body into the sheets and earning a moan of pure wanton lust. He grunted and panted, growling with each powerful flick of his hips, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her back towards him, meeting his thrusts. He felt her passage tighten and clamp upon his cock.

Digging his nails within her soft flesh, his animalistic grunts and growls reverberated off the walls and mixed with her screams of ecstasy.

She whimpered out over and over as she came hard. Kurama grunted and gave a few more thrusts before he came.

He withdrew his cock from her pussy and laid himself beside her, panting heavily though not as heavy as her.

He looked at her. "I love you…" he said before sleep overcame him.

* * *

She felt someone's chest. What happened yesterday? Oh my GOD! She had sex with Kurama! She looked up to find out he was awake. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"So…did you like it? It was clear you didn't object last night," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She blushed… He saw everything yesterday and she saw him… He also told her he loved her… Then she remembered Natsume was coming in at 8.00!

"What time is it?"

"7.55. Why?"

"Get out. Natsume is coming here any moment!"

His eye twitched and a vein popped dangerously at his forehead. He took a few deep, calming breaths. Once he calmed down, well, a little, he asked, "Was I better than him?"

She blinked at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You. Natsume. Sex," was the only thing he said.

She blushed. "WHAT?! I have never had sex with Natsume1 You are my first time!" she yelled angrily at him.

His brows furrowed. "But! Yesterday! I heard you telling him! "Faster"! And "Harder"! To "Score"!

She blinked at him before bursting out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, confused.

"Kurama dear, we were just playing a game in my DS," she said between laughs. His eyes widened and he blushed in embarrassment.

Her laughter subsided and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "And don't worry. You were perfect last night."

He, Shuichi Minamino a.k.a Kurama, embarrassed himself. Well at least he got her anyways.

Then someone burst into the room.

"Botan! I bought a new—"

It was Natsume. They were still in bed completely undressed. His jaws felled and he stared at them with wide eyes.

Then he glared at Kurama.

"KURAMA I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	5. Movie Night

**A Collection of Oneshots**

_By: Wendy McCalister_

**Summary: **A series of unrelated onsehots.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Movie Night**

**Botan's POV**

I was just sitting there, watching the movie with Kurama. We were sitting close together like usual when I suddenly felt his hand on my thigh. I just let him keep it there until he started trailing kisses down my neck and along my jaw line. When he kissed my pulse I let out a small moan that I didn't know was possible to come out of my mouth. I felt him smirk against my neck as he continued. He positioned me so we were just sitting on the couch, facing each other. He then trailed his hands up to my hips and then back down to the hem of my shirt.

"K-Kurama… S-Stop…" I tried. I knew where this was leading to and I had to try and stop it from getting there even if it felt so good. I also felt my core heating up… damn hormones.

"I know you want it, Botan," he whispered seductively

He's right. My body was telling me I did and I did love Kurama but we shouldn't do this tonight.

"B-But… we shouldn't…" I said weakly.

"If that's what you think then I'll have to make you beg for it," he whispered, making me shiver as his hot breath collided with my skin.

He then slipped his hands under my shirt and on to my bare skin and eventually to my covered mounds. He then rubbed them through the thin fabric and I moaned, feeling myself get more aroused. My breathing grew heavier and faster. He then bought his hand back down, only to take the hem of my shirt in his hands and pull it up quickly, followed by him kissing me forcefully and aggressively which I responded to. He begged for entrance and after a few seconds of hesitation I granted it. He explored my mouth and I felt his hands trying to unhook my bra. He eventually succeeded with this task and then pulled back, looking at my bare chest which made me feel uncomfortable. I shielded my chest with my arms but he grabbed them and easily pulled them away.

"Don't," he whispered, making me blush.

I still felt self conscious but thought it was useless to try and cover myself. He then began to massage one of my breasts while licking, sucking and nibbling on my other one. My back arched with a moan from my mouth and I grabbed his hair, pulling him up for another kiss. He then went back and I kept making small sounds of pleasure as I grew wetter. He swapped his attentions and I felt the fire run through my body. This was okay wasn't it? I love him and trust him. I then pushed him away and kissed him again, taking his shirt off in the process. _Time for me to see some of his skin._ He then lay me down on the couch and massaged my breasts while he kissed me. I moaned into the kiss. His hand went to my waistline and started pulling down my skirt. I then found myself naked excluding my, now very wet, panties. Very normal and white but basically soaked. He then broke the kiss and trailed down my neck, then my chest and stomach until he came to my most sacred area. He pulled my panties down and then kissed my being which made me moan again. He then looked in my eyes.

"You're very wet, Botan," he said seductively.

I blushed and he continued. He then plunged his tongue into me and I moaned in pleasure. He separated my legs more, giving him more access and plunged his tongue in me deeper, wiggling it and making me moan his name.

"Oh God, Ku-Kurama! Ngnh!" I said before I exploded. He licked all my juice while I rode the waves. I heard him say that I tasted like strawberries. He was then back on my lips so I could taste myself and I felt his finger at my opening. He circled it, making me arch into it. He then inserted one finger, slowly thrusting it. He was torturing me.

"Oh my god, Kurama! Keep going!" I felt him smirk against my lips and he plunged another finger in, thrusting faster. I moaned endlessly as he started curling his fingers as well as adding a third one. It was heaven as another wave hit me but it wasn't enough. I needed him in me. I then stopped him and pushed him back to lie down as I straddled him. I felt the friction and we both groaned. I then rubbed my hand on his bump and he groaned again. I unzipped his pants and I saw the huge tent that had formed on his boxers. I rubbed it more and he grew harder. I then took off his boxers and took him in my hands. I stroked and squeezed him in my hands, experimenting with his shaft. He groaned again but then stopped me. He sat me up and went to my ear.

"Evil little girl," he whispered before he pushed me back again, hovering over me. His tip was sitting outside of my essence and I needed him so bad. The throbbing was absolutely unbearable. He then traced his tip around my hole and I moaned, arching my back.

"What do you want, Botan? Tell me. Scream it. Beg for it," he said as he entered the tip of himself and then pulled out again, making the throbbing need worsen.

"P-Please, Kurama!" I cried.

"What was that?" he asked with a smirk, teasing me more with his tip. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Kurama! I need you! I need your big cock in my tight, wet pussy. Please fuck me!" I screamed.

He seemed pleased with my plea because he quickly plunged into me and I felt the pain. My eyes filled with tears. Kurama kissed them away and caressed my cheek.

"I know it hurts, Botan. Please just bear it for a while, you'll get used to it," he said softly in a comforting tone. I smiled to him and kissed him passionately, immediately granting him entrance. I then pulled back and moved my hips a little. I nodded to Kurama and he started moving in circles, making me moan. He then set a pace of thrusts and the pleasure was unimaginable. The problem was, it was painfully slow.

"Please, Kurama. Faster! Faster!" He quickened his pace while I soared with pleasure.

"Your hot, tight pussy fits me so perfectly Botan," he groaned

Moans and groans filled the room and I was happy that he was enjoying this as much as I was. My walls tightened around him.

"K-Kurama… I think I'm…" I screamed before I came and with one more thrust, his eggs filled me. I let out a loud moan that might have once been his name and rode out my amazing orgasm. His forehead rested on mine as we caught our breath. He then slid out of me and lay next to me, holding me close. The experience was amazing, especially when it was Kurama.

"You are now mine, Botan," he said as he stared into my eyes.

"I was always yours, Kurama."

"I love you, Botan."

"I love you too," I said before drifting to sleep in Kurama's arms.

**Oh my… Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this oneshot. Please review, ne? I'll really appreciate it if you do! XD **


	6. Shower Heat

**A Collection of Oneshots**

_By: Wendy McCalister_

**Summary: **A series of unrelated Kurama and Botan oneshots.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Shower Heat**

"Kurama, I'm not so sure we should do this," Botan said, nervous as she watched the guy of her fantasies undress, he was already in his boxers. He looked at her before he took a hold of her hands and closed the gap between them, kissing her deeply and passionately.

"Really," he said when he ended the kiss.

"And why is that?" He was still holding her hands, still standing so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. She swallowed.

"W-We might do something stupid," she said, blinking, not really believing this was happening to her.

"We're only taking a shower," he said and slowly started to remove her clothes. His touch was amazing and before she knew it, she was in her underwear. He stopped and looked at her, as if asking for permission to continue. She blushed a deep red and gave a small nod in reply. He smiled and kissed her again, while removing the rest of her clothing.

He rested his hands on her naked hips, while he explored her mouth. His tongue stroked against hers, their saliva spilling over and flow down their chins. She tasted good, like strawberries, fresh, sweet and addicting. They broke apart for air and for the first time since he started undressing her, he looked at her body. Suddenly she felt awfully exposed to those emerald orbs. He smiled.

"I knew you were beautiful, but this is beyond what I've been imagining," he said, his voice was low and harsh, filled with desire and affection. She couldn't reply, she just blushed and looked away.

"Look at me," he said. She hesitated before she slowly returned her eyes to him. His muscular chest was fully bare to her hungry eyes, his strong arms and legs made her want him to grab a hold of her and never let go. And then there was his boxers. She hasn't noticed him removing the fabric and was taken aback at what meet her eyes. She couldn't get herself to look away and she felt herself getting wet.

The water was hot and wonderful, the smell of soap and body liquids filled their noses. Botan didn't know it was possible to sweat in the shower before now. So far they only helped wash each other's hair, nothing more, but it made her nervous. Kurama kissed her while wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing their naked bodies together. She felt his manhood against her thigh and tensed. He pulled back a bit and grabbed the body soap.

His eyes were now hazed with passionate desire and she had to hold herself from nor screaming for him to touch her. He filled one of his hands with soap, put the bottle back, then transferred some of it to his other hand, before reaching for her. Her breath was already heavy and as his hands landed on her chest she could help but moan. He smiled.

Finally he start touching her for real. He let his soaped hands travel down her breasts, taking them fully in his hands, massaging them with soap. She gasped and leaned against the wall, fully enjoying his touch. He left no spot untouched. He rubbed her whole body with soap, including the insides of her thighs and between them. As his hands traveled up the insides of her legs, he felt them shaking. It felt so good. As he reached for her female hood he stopped to take her lips with his.

Then he stroked his hand over her. She moaned into the kiss and he continued rubbing her. He spit his fingers, pushing one of them into her warm cavern. She gasped at the sudden sensation she felt, and before she knew it she was rubbing herself against his hand, moaning into his mouth. He smirked and broke the kiss.

"Eager aren't you," he whispered into her ear. She stopped then and looked at him with a blush. She looked down to his neglected body. Now it was her turn to reach for the soap, He watched as she copied his earlier movement and started rubbing his body with soap.

Kurama's breath got heavier as she continued travelling over his body, while the water was pouring down of him. When she reached his erection she gently traced her fingers down it before taking him fully in her hand. He gasped and smashed his lips on top of hers in yet another heated kiss. His hand was moving again and he added another finger into her heated insides.

They stood like that for a moment, stroking and kissing each other. Suddenly Kurama pulled back his hand and broke the kiss. Then he took hold of her hips and lifted her up against the wall, making her wrap her legs around his waist. His breath was heavy as he looked her deep in the eyes. She smiled.

"I'm ready," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again as he positioned himself. Then he slowly entered her. She gasped at his size and the pleasure that shot through her and she dug her fingers into his hair. He started to thrust in and out of her in a slow, steady rhythm, making her adapt to his full length. As her moans became louder he went faster, eventually slamming into her as much force as he could.

It didn't take him long to find the right spot, once he did he continued hitting it, making her go crazy. The warm water from the shower only added their ecstasy.

"K-Kurama… I'm going to…" she moaned as she felt her coming orgasm.

"Together," he managed to breath out as he slammed into her with all his remaining energy. He came hard into her and she couldn't help but scream his name as she climaxed with him.

They stayed like that for a moment before Kurama looked at her. She smiled and pulled him for another kiss. "Not enough?" she asked.

"Not enough."

"Do you want more?" she asked, rubbing against him.

He smirked. "Sounds nice."

**Oh. My. God. I just wrote a shower scene! *ahem* Anyways, leave a review, ne? Hehehe… XD**


	7. A Maid and Her Master

**A Collection of Oneshots**

_By: Wendy McCalister_

**Summary: **A series of unrelated Kurama and Botan oneshots.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A Maid and Her Master**

Their lips moved against each other, caught in a passion that was unexplainable. Botan was seated on Kurama's lap, legs apart, and the young maid tried her best to jeep her composure and not to collapse. Despite all the times the two of them were like this, she still couldn't help but feel anxious. His actions didn't help either.

One of his hands was in her hair, caressing the strands, while the other one was being naughty and making its way down to her legs, caressing the exposed skin. She shivered at the contact. It was during times like this she was reminded why the uniform had such a short skirt.

"Botan," he mumbled, breaking the kiss but not moving his lips too far from hers, "you want me, don't you?" She was too entranced by the lustful shine in his eyes to say anything, so she nodded her head as a response.

"Good," he said, smirking. The next few seconds were a complete blur to her as she was suddenly flipped onto the plush red couch they were sitting on. Botan was now on her back, her lips once again captured by his but this time in a much more sensual and not as gentle.

While his lips were busy, his hands were reaching for a much more desire area. Keeping her arms held down by one hand, he used the other to reach down and rub against her panties which were starting to become a little wet. He smirked, his ideas becoming more mischievous as he started to rub his fingers against the clothed entrance. She squirmed under him, her moan being muffled. He released her mouth and look down at her, becoming more aroused at the sight.

"Do you want me to remove this?"

"Mm…"

"Well, do you?"

"Mmm… Y-Y-Yes…"

"Yes…?"

"Y-Yes, M-Master, p-please remove them."

Kurama smirked and swiftly slipped the panties off, letting his fingers play. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Only two fingers were used, but damn was he good at using them.

"You make the cutest face," her master told her, pecking her lips lightly before moving down to skim her exposed neck. It was unfortunate for him that the top of the maid uniform was too tedious to undo; else he'd be ravaging her breasts right now.

"M-Master," she moaned out, the fire inside her becoming stronger each time he moved his fingers. At certain points he would be pumping in and out, and on others he would take them out and play with her clit before moving back in. Her desire for him was growing every second. Despite that, though, she had no real power to tell him what to do. She was the maid after all, and she was supposed to let her master decide what to do.

"Botan…" he kissed her once again. He withdrew his fingers, now wet, and reached down to unzip his pants which had a noticeable bulge developing.

"Do you want this?" he asked, his breathing becoming heavier each passing second as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her soaking entrance.

"Y-Yes."

He smirked. "Turn around and get on your knees."

She shifted a bit until she was in the exact position he asked for. She shivered when she felt one of his hands caress the side of her body before stopping to run down her exposed rear. To say the least, it was really embarrassing since she knew he must be studying her most private places, something she didn't know how to deal with.

She could hear him shuffle behind her, no doubt making sure they were in perfect position, before she felt the sudden sensation.

Penetrating her entrance from behind, he stood still, allowing her some time to adjust and for him to relish in how tight she was. Once those few seconds were done, though, he didn't bother to hold back and started to move as fast as he could.

She let out screams of pleasure as she held on tightly to one of the throw pillows, even burying her face into it from time to time. She would never admit it, but she found the feeling of him inside her to be extremely pleasurable.

While still pounding into her, he bent forward to kiss her Hair. His hands held onto her hips tightly and attempted to keep her steady as they continued their erotic motions. He could feel his erection tightening, getting closer to the edge. It wouldn't be long until he had to release. She wasn't too far either, as he could tell from her erotic moans and screams that were getting louder. He wanted to see that face when she come.

After he pounded into her a few more times, he removed his still erect cock, much to both their disappointment, before flipping her back into her previous position. He aligned his member perfectly against her entrance before plunging in again. Though this time he didn't bother waiting and went ahead to thrusting into her as fast as he could.

The way he became more vicious with his movements were too much for Botan and her sensitive body, and so it wasn't too long until she finally climaxed. She screamed out his name as her body shook with the orgasm. She just had to reach up and wrap her arms around him in order to steady herself.

Kurama wasn't too far behind as he slipped out to avoid coming inside. The adorable expression and the noise she let out as she came was enough for him, and he released, his seed staining her uniform. When he was done, he collapsed on top of her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her face a few more times.

They laid there a few more minutes, taking in the afterglow as the sounds of their breathing and the ticking clock were the only things to be heard around the room. The couch was a mess, with pillows strewn about and evidence of their actions staining the red. It was things like this that made her wonder why they couldn't have done it in his bed like they normally did. If she didn't fic this soon he would start having a breakdown.

"I…I had to clean this up," she mumbled, about ready to push his body off, but her master had his arms around her tight.

"No," he mumbled, exhausted.

"B-But, M-Master, it's…its—"

"You can clean it up later," Kurama rolled over so now she was the one on top and held her as close as possible, "for now I order you to stay here with me."

"B-But, Master—"

"That's an order."

Botan tilted her head to the side, kind of confused since he usually let her clean things up even after sex, but something about the way he was looking at her made her think that there was something a bit more going on.

With a smile, she snuggled against his chest, letting out a tired sigh.

"As you wish, Master."

**I always wanted to write a Kurama and Botan lemon with her as a maid and our favorite fox boy as her master! XD *ahem* Anyways, hope you liked it! Review, review, review! Until then, adieu~ **


End file.
